Raven's Darkside
by Time 108
Summary: This is a remake of my story Darkside.Personally this story is better. It all starts with weird attaks.Bad Dreams and a evil mastermmind


Everyone was in the living room when Raven yelled,

"Stop, get away from me! Don't touch me!"

Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg all turned around from their favorite TV show to see Beast Boy sniffing Raven in his dog form. Raven had a disgusted look upon her face.

"What are you doing you mutt?" Raven yelled at the dog sniffing her.

"I'm looking for my boot." Beast Boy said still smelling Raven.

"Well I don't have it. Why would I want your smelly boot?" Raven hissed to the dog.

"Aha you do have my boot! How do you know it's smelly?" BB asked.

"Cause its always smelly, you dork." Raven replied.

At that moment Raven made a gesture with her hand and Beast Boy flew across the room landing on a cd rack causing it to crack.

"I guess you don't have my boot. Hehe." BB said turning back into his human shape.

"Not my collection of Cds!" Cyborg yelled as he hopped over the couch.

"Well they were all corny anyway." BB said getting up.

"What did you say?"Cyborg said picking up the cracked cd rack.

"Ah, nothing." BB said running away from Cyborg.

"I'll show you corny!"Cyborg said chasing BB.

Beast Boy changed into a cheetah and ran around the living room with Cyborg chasing him. As the two of them were wrestling the Titan alarm sounded. Robin started to tap the keys on the keyboard in front of their big screen TV. The television show went off and a live video of downtown showed up. The city's bank was being robbed by Jinx, the bad luck sorcerer.

"Let's go!" Robin yelled at everyone.

Robin and Cyborg ran downstairs to the garage. Robin jumped on his motorcycle and Cyborg hopped in the T-Car and they both pulled off. Beast Boy turned into a hawk and Starfire followed him out the window. Raven stepped into a dark shadow and vanished.

* * *

Raven arrived first followed by Starfire and Beast Boy. Starfire pulled out her communicator.

"All of us have arrived at the crime scene what should we do?"Starfire said.

"Cyborg and I are on our way. Take her out!" Robin said through the speaker.

Raven and Beast Boy heard him and went in the bank. Starfire put away her communicator and hurried behind them.

"Stop right there Jinx and put the money down." said Raven.

Jinx just continued stuffing money inside the bags she had.

"So you wanna do this the hard way?"Raven protested.

Raven summoned two huge black orbs around her hands. Starfire did the same thing but with green orbs and her eyes started glowing green. Beast Boy turned into a crocodile. Raven threw one of the orbs at the money bag Jinx was holding. The bag exploded and money flew everywhere. Raven made sure she wouldn't damage the money. The orb was automatically replaced with another one around her hand.

"That was a warning shot, next time I won't miss." Raven said.

Jinx turned around. Her eyes were glowing blue from her usual pink but no one noticed. Jinx ran toward them with her foot out. She managed to kick Starfire out of the bank. Jinx ran out of the bank following her first opponent. Raven and Beast Boy followed her out of the bank.

Starfire was getting up off the ground when Jinx jumped in the air about to perform a high jump kick. When she was about to land it she was knocked out of the sky by Cyborg's Sonic Cannon.

"Hope you didn't forget about us."Cyborg said running to the rest of the gang.

"TITANS GO" yelled Robin.

At that moment all the Titans surrounded Jinx. Jinx started to glow with a pink aura as she stood up.

"What's wrong with her? She usually would have a comeback."Robin said making an observation.

Cyborg started tapping buttons on his are mini-computer.

"My scanners are telling me that this is Jinx."Cyborg said opening his sonic cannon.

"She is still a threat to the people of this planet so she must be stopped."Starfire said as she threw a star bolt at Jinx.

Jinx flipped out of the way and threw a pink orb at them. It hit the ground and exploded with a pink smokescreen. Beast Boy turned into a pterodactyl and whisked the smoke away with his massive wings. When the smoke was cleared Jinx was nowhere in sight.

"Well, that was weird." Beast Boy said.

"It sure was Beast Boy." Robin agreeing.

"But at least we stopped her."Cyborg said getting back into the T-Car.

"Yeah, I guess so." Robin said driving off on his motorcycle.

Beast Boy flew away still in his pterodactyl form. Starfire jumped in the car with Cyborg and they pulled off. Raven flew home because she wanted to think about what just happened.

"Jinx only noticed us when I hit the bag of money. Usually her senses would of noticed my magic outside. And I didn't sense any brain waves from her either."Raven thought to herself.

By time Raven got back to the tower she had dismissed the thought that anything was wrong with Jinx. That Jinx had been meditating and was in a defensive state. That when Raven knocked the money bag out her hand Jinx felt threatened.

* * *

That night everything was normal Beast Boy and Cyborg was playing a video game against Aqualad and Speedy, Starfire was playing with Silky in her room, Robin was trying to track down Slade and Raven was in her room meditating.

The next day was the same there were a few regular crimes, pick pocketing, and purse snatchers. Until there was another robbery at the bank. But this time it was Gizmo, the mechanical genius. The same thing happened and everyone came to a conclusion that his armor had a malfunction and fried his brain temporarily.

The more you comment (Good/Bad) it dosent matter, The faster i will write. Tell me how you like it and how i can improve it.


End file.
